Guardian Angel
by MissBellaRodolphus
Summary: Harry believed his victories was down to luck but was it? After his parents death he was assigned a guardian angel to protect him. The angel was unknown to Harry but now as the dark lord has returned the angel has to be open. What will happen once Harry finds out and how hard is it to hide yout supernatural powers from everyone? please R&R. THIS IS MY FIRST FF SO PLZ READ IT.
1. The cover

Chapter one: The Disguise

(Eric's POV)

He stood there nervously in front of the Chief's office wondering what he'd done wrong this time.

Okay so he hadn't managed to repel the dementors but could anyone if they were so frickin scared of them like he was. He didn't know why he was it was just well they were…..creepy?

God!

Protecting a boy who attracted danger from everywhere. Well his superior couldn't expect him to keep his eyes on Harry potter_ the chosen one_ all the time , it was too much of a headache.

That's probably why he liked his job so much... wait not because of the headache but because he was protecting the boy who was a magnet for danger. He always loved the risks and the endless challenges of the job so much. It was as though everyone wanted to kill Harry.

"COME IN FREDERIC!"came the loud booming voice of the chief. If he had been human he would have jumped but he merely got up-shaking at the thought of….. Well… this was it.

"Y-yes s-sir," he stammered trying to look up at those burning hazel eyes that shone so bright they pierced you.

"SIT!"The chief bellowed. He fell into the chair trying to seek its comfort from it. "Now to business…"

"Sir!"It came out before he could stop it. "I'm sorry about the dementor attack really I am I just well I couldn't stop them sir I'm….."

"SHUT UP!" The chief bellowed. Instantly Frederic froze. "I don't care why you didn't stop the dementors although I'm thoroughly disappointed in you. Your teachers told me you were up for the job of protecting. Straight O's in everything but….. anyway enough of that, if I wanted to hear your pathetic apologies I'd have called you earlier."

"I'm not I'm not going to be punished ….."Frederic asked relaxing before adding hastily adding, "Sir."

"Yes boy now as you know that now Voldermort has come back. Returned and that Harry is in even more danger than ever before….'

"You mean in more danger than he already was nearly being killed…" he asked smirking getting more courage , seriously the superior thought he didn't know all this why he was _there._

"STOP FOOLING AROUND BOY THIS IS SERIOUS!" The man boomed. Did he realize his voice was quite irritating or was it just him? "Anyway let's make this quick cuz I need a rest a the moment dealing with an adolescence like you….wonder where I put the painkillers."

"Umm sir we don't use painkillers, we don't eat," Fred replied his lips curving to a grin. " But anyway sir you were saying?"

"Yes, yes to the point yes we have to make sure you are very near Harry not just a few yards but in the same area or room so we, I mean I have decided to enroll you into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry as Eric Walworth, half-blood who escaped from an explosion near his old magic school so came to Hogwarts. We will get you a fake wand so be realistic and remember act at all times never show_ your angelic side._ Any questions good so off you go I dare say you want to ponder you have all day."

The chief smiled as if he had given Fred a great opportunity.

So great he had to be a wizard…so inferior and pretend with a wand. How he was going to do that he didn't know but he was shoved out before he could do anything.

It was the day. He was being escorted to the station by his mother who was doing her best to act as motherly as she could kissing him ( how do humans stand this?) and wishing him luck then pushing him in front to board.

He touched his skin and ran a hand through his hair realizing why Harry found it so, dare he say it soothing? He looked handsome, perfect, with stunningly deep brown eyes and long smooth, silky black hair reaching his shoulders landing softly, a fair skin complexion with a soft tinge of pink. Oh how irresistible and he was tanned.

Ah ha! There was Harry just the man he was looking for and as quietly as he could he tailed him. Upon Harry reaching a compartment himself, he waited a few minutes before opening the door with a dazzling smile and asked

"Hey everywhere else is full can I join you."

(Harry's POV)

Harry stared at the tall, slender good-looking boy standing in front of him. He looked old enough to be a fifth year but Harry was sure he'd never seen him and besides it was as if the boy didn't even know them.

"Sure," he said cheerfully and pointed at the seat opposite him. He studied the boy. "So um I'm Harry Potter and….." To his surprise the other boy started smirking.

"Save me the intro I know all about you, all of you it's not as if I'm that new!" the boy said smirking broadly. Harry felt as if he was missing something. New kid already knew them. Okay it would be understandable if he knew Harry since his face was all over the paper but Ron Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Neville too?

"So what's your name," Harry asked trying to push the conversation a bit further.

"Fre…..Eric, Eric Walworth," The boy replied a bit hesitantly as if he wasn't sure.

"Great so Eric, Hermione and Ron are prefects so they can show you round whenever and how come you are here in the first place. I mean it's not everyday a wizard starts school in his fifth year." Harry asked in a bit of a rush.

"Thanks for the offer Harry but seeing as I know Hogwarts better than most I won't need the guidance. There was an explosion in my old school, a rather bad one I must say and the school exploded. I managed to be the few that escaped and my mother felt a need for me to continue my education so I'm studying here."Eric said carelessly examining his fingers.

Harry wondered whether that was true, well the boy sounded sincere enough but the was a glint of faint unease in his eyes…this was getting more and more mysterious.

The compartment door opened. Malfoy. He looked to see how Eric was reacting. Huh? Eric didn't even know Malfoy and he had his hand to his wand staring venomously at Malfoy piercing him.

"What?" Eric asked aggressively. "Is your problem with interfering with everyone's business. Does it make you feel special or superior in that context because let me assure you Malfoy there is nothing special or superior about filth like you sprawled across the floor."

"Wow Potter looks like you got a fan club, gonna have to watch my step from now on. Never seen you round before though I'd watch you steps new boy or I'll knock you back in place with a detention. Malfoy's attention went back to Harry.

"You see I unlike you have been made a prefect which means that I unlike you have the power to hand out punishments."

Harry saw that Eric was going to say something rash so he retorted," yeah but you unlike me are a git so get out and leave us alone."

Everyone started laughing but Eric only relaxed.

"How does it feel being second place to Weasley, Potter." Malfoy asked softly.

Harry froze.

Eric was up in a flash and next to Malfoy where he muttered something negligible but obviously something seeing as Malfoy had turned pale and was sweating. With a nod to his henchmen they left.

(Eric's POV)

He never meant to say half the stuff that came out but he was satisfied it gave draco a lesson. Although he nearly recklessly blew his cover what with all of his companions staring at him.

"What did you say to him." Hermione asked awestruck.

"Well that is between me and Draco but I assure you he will think twice before interrupting conversations again."

"Bloody hell that was... I've never seen Malfoy so scared man do you know him," Ron asked curiously.

Shit. What was he supposed to say?

"Of a sort yes," he answered vaguely.

Before any of them could ask another question the train stopped. They'd arrived.

He reminded himself to be slower than usual and wait for the others as they got to the carriages.

Ah there they were those remarkable species of creatures so fragile yet strong. They enjoyed good conversation and were sure they remembered him.

"Hey there my beauties remember me Frederic. I brought you something." He held out a bit of meat." You like that good. I missed you."

"Missed who? Don't tell me you were talking to yourself, first sign of madness that." Ron guffawed.

"No, for your information I was talking to a therstral whom one can only see if they have seen death before them. They are fragile creatures yet so very strong. Have the gift of flight and a skeletal frame…" Eric bristled. Of all Harry's friends he found Ron most annoying.

"Shu' up you sound just like Hermione," Ron said amused. "Oh here she comes now with the others."

He saw the others coming with Harry stopping in front of the carriages to check confused. But when he started petting them, Harry looked at him.

"You can see them?"Hharry asked.

"Yes I have ever since I was born."

"I can see them too," Luna Lovegood said.

Of course she could that poor girl.

Sorry the chapter was so long. See I had so many ideas and decided to stop now. The next update will be quick. I hope you guys like it. Plz R&R. YOUR REVIEWS WILL HELP EMMENSLY. 

It comes from a different angle but that was what amused me. Please R&R I will reply to all of them and need ideas for other chapters. 

Luv Miss Bella xxx


	2. The row

Chapter 2: The Row

(Harry's POV)

He didn't know what to make of the new kid.

He seemed to know everything.

It wasn't natural.

He didn't like it.

"Well are you coming or not," Eric asked amused, "Or are you going to stare at the scenery some more."

Harry went into the carriage after Eric. God! The new kid was so infuriating. What was more he was sitting next to Loony Lovegood having a deep conversation about what was it….thestrals, better research on that later.

"So did anyone see Hagrid? I didn't spot him with the first years," Harry asked anxious. He really liked Hagrid. The first person he thought of as family, who treated him nice.

"Don't worry Harry he'll be back soon after he does his jobs," Eric said giving him a meaning full look. Ok so now he knew Hagrid. What was he…wonderboy or maybe he saw into the future like Trelawney did.

"Wow you seem to know a lot of things considering your new." Hermione said suspiciously.

"What can I say, I'm gifted," Eric replied smirking.

"Hey guess what my grandmother got for my bday,' Neville said, "A Mimbulus mimbletonia. It's so rare."

"Cool Neville," He replied. Harry knew Neville loved plants and his favorite lesson was Herbology and he liked seeing Neville happy after what Dumbledore told him.

The carriages stopped. They had arrived.

(Hermione's POV)

Hermione had eyed the new kid all through the trip. How was it that for someone who had just joined he knew so much and about them too. He must be weird since he struck a conversation with luna on thestrals. She knew what they were but he seemed to know so much more and was half of that even in a textbook? Didn't sound like that.

She didn't buy his story either. An explosion? What did he think she was….. five? Well the others may have bought it but she didn't.

As they got to the great hall she saw him turn and star at her. Ok so now that was just creepy. Then he turned back to the great hall and went in.

She followed feeling unnerved. It felt as if he'd looked into her soul in that piercing brown gaze but she shook her head. She was supposed to be the logical one and she actually believed that.

They sat in the center when Dumbledore called out:

"May Eric Walsworth come to be sorted please."

There were a lot of whispers and mutters as he rose and left for the front.

(Eric's POV)

He could feel the eyes of everyone on him but it wasn't anything new. He had experienced it from Harry many times so he gracefully went to the front intending to have a meaningful word with the sorting hat. He couldn't be put in any house it had to be Gryffindor. Although he found it quite a stupid house. raven claw and slytherin at least had some purpose. All they did in gryffindor was risk their lives and be _noble_.

As the hat was placed on his head it whispered, "Another one. Hmmmm haven't had one for many years. Lets see, reckless, challenging, brave, clever…..

"Listen hat! You know what I am and why I'm here so lets stop with the talk and for god's sake say Gryffindor." Eric almost hissed with impatience.

"Oh but that would be improper I dare say. But if you say so, lets see protecting Harry potter. Well you have a lot on your head then… I feel sorry for you somehow."

"Maybe we could have this talk later as I would like to get this embarrassing charade over with."

"Touchy but okay seeing as you would kill me…..GRYFINDOR!" The hat yelled, "Although you have the makings of a slytherin…..but okay okay.." seeing the murderous look on Eric's face it fell silent as McGonagall took the hat off and the hall erupted in cheers he sat with Harry again.

Food? Wow, no wonder so many Angels went bad at the sight of the delicious food. He snapped out of the trance. Eric behave. Rule 1: Angels are not allowed the luxury of food and water. Recharging is to sleep but if an Angel eats food then they well lets just say its not a happy ending. This was what he'd been told at the start of his training but he wasn't stupid. Eat and you go crazy and turn…..bad!But it looked so tempting...

He noticed Harry watching him so just shook his head to show he wasn't hungry. Soon thankfully the latter stopped looking and focused on his food.

After what felt like hours the food was cleared and people were filing out. Harry indicated his head at him to follow. Of course he was going to follow it was why he was here!

"I noticed you didn't eat," Harry said quietly.

"Well I wasn't hungry," He said convincingly.

"How do you know us all so much or…"

Or what," he asked tensing. He knew where this was leading.

"Are you a spy," Harry asked his eyes narrowed.

Eric laughed but couldn't answer since he was only entitled to tell the truth, all his kind were.

"After you," He said smirking holding the door and stooping to a bow.

(Ron's POV)

His gaze followed Walworth and Harry. Why was Walworth attaching himself to Harry like that?He felt anxious. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Harry so for the sake of his best friend he left his food and followed in the shadows. He could hear their raised voices. Was Harry accusing Walworth of being a spy. And Walworth just laughed? He felt his stomach churning uneasily as he thought of harry alone with a spy.

He decided he couldn't take it any longer and ran to the common room. He heard raised voices. Neville and Eric were talking 'bout his plant but Harry and seamus were having a full on row.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"He's having a go at my mother!" Seamus yelled his face puce with rage. Seamus's mother. Mrs. Finnegan. The nice woman at the world cup….he looked round to see how others were taking it. Neville was open-mouthed, Eric amused and Dean frozen. Well he was prefect. Oh god….

"Harry wouldn't do that. We liked your mother-we met her…"he trailed off hesitantly.

"That's before she started believing every word of what the stinking daily prophet say's bout me!" Harry yelled at the top of his voice struggling to hold it together.

"Oh, oh….. Right,' he said wondering what to do. He liked Seamus but Harry was his best friend. Oh if only Hermione was here.

"You know what he's right, " casting Harry a look Seamus continued, "I don't want to share a dorm with a lunatic."

"That's out-of-order Finnegan," a quiet voice sounded from the back. Ron whipped around. Eric. Phew at least he could handle this.

"Ooh pretty boy talking. Out of order am I ? Do you believe what he's coming out with?" Seamus asked.

"You know Finnegan in fact I do believe him. One hundred percent. Only fools wouldn't. Well take Cornelius for example. Bastard. Tried everything really we did but he turns a cold shoulder. You wouldn't wanna follow him to the grave would you Finnegan? Not sure your mother could take another one. What with a dead daughter tortured screaming for mummy and daddy to save her, really her last son dead wouldn't that turn the stop her heart….."

SHUT UP! HOW COULD…YOU …..EVEN….." Seamus trailed of astonished. "How do you know about Alicia?"

"Trust me I know a lot Finnegan more than you think so what is your choice then. I would if I were you leave Harry alone or trust me I won't be so lenient next time."

"You know the minister that well! Like you actually talked to him. Wow, hey Seamus who is Alicia?" he asked wondering why Seamus never brung it up and how the bloody hell did Eric know that?

"Yes I do. Very well as a matter of fact. Our relationship is…personal yes very." Eric clammed up and turned to his side and fell asleep.

Well what do you think. The row just came into my mind. I love making Eric so mysterious and very sharp and witty. No I don't own harry potter and would love your reviews so plz R&R. in the story there are gonna be parts I borrowed from the books hence the row. Plz tell me your ideas. I'm very keen to hear them. In the next chapter harry's gonna have a nightmare. XD wow im sooo bored nowadays ill do anything to stay awake. What do you think of Ron's observation skills. Pretty good huh? 

I recommend whoever reads this to read past's player, destiny's darling, fates favorite and silence of solace by the fictionist my fav author on ff. she's gr8. Type in harry p as character one and tom r. jr as two. Hope u like them I got hooked.


	3. The nightmare

Chapter 3: the nightmare

(Harry's POV)

They all watched as the new kid slept. He looked so vulnerable and cute whilst he slept a bit like he Harry did. Seamus must have thought the same thing since he lunged forwards with Ron stopping him giving him a meaningful look.

"I don't get it, since when has Hogwarts let in fifth year kids and sort them," Dean mused, "besides he's not normal. He's got the aura of oh I dunno something unnatural 'bout him."

Harry stifled a yawn as he focused on Dean. He was right Harry felt it too it was like light but then something else…..something extraordinary.

"Yeah, I mean he and me well we just talked on plants and well some of the species he mentioned I've never even heard of and there are some I have but that come from a….a…awkward source. I…I don't like this Harry. He seems to follow you everywhere and well he knows so much 'bout us even though he's new. But he's nice once you know him still..." Neville spoke aloud his thoughts leaning back.

"Yeah so who the hell is this Alicia again?" Ron asked staring at Seamus.

"Well I guess I'll have ta tell ya. You won't leave me if I didn't."

By the time he finished they were all awestruck. Harry thought this was even bigger than the burden he was going through.

Seamus's mother refused to give Voldermort something he really wanted so Voldermort took away their only daughter when she was fourteen and tortured her with a big screen so his parents could watch.

They had no idea where Voldermort was so couldn't go save her. She kept screaming for her mother and father every time a curse hit her before giving up and saying I love you. It broke his parents heart and the following year they got Seamus.

This…..this was just hard core but how did Eric know this and how did he know it was gonna effect Seamus so much.

Seeing as it was one in the morning and they had classes the next day the went to bed.

(Ron's POV)

He was woken up by screaming and whispering. Huh? Sure Harry screamed often at night but who the heck was whispering. Fearing the worst the got out his wand. Oh…he could have laughed at his foolishness. It was just Eric….hang on Eric?

He sat up a bit higher to have a closer look. Yes Eric was muttering strange words and rubbing Harry's back humming. Then he clicked and put his hand on Harry's temple.

Weird or what? Ron just didn't get it. What was Eric's obsession. Ron's eyes widened. Harry had stopped screaming! This was unbelievable. It took at least an hour to stop it. He noticed the others were all asleep.

Then Eric smiled, pulled his hand through his perfect hair and went to sleep. Ron got up cautiously trying not to wake anyone up least of all Eric and shuffled closer to Harry.

The latter was sleeping fitfully. Ron took out harry's invisibility cloak and hid it. He didn't like doing it but even someone like Eric can't evade the cloak. What was he an angel!

Time to get some vertisirum from a certain potion teachers private stores.

(ERIC'S POV)

He woke up quite early-for human standards- and clicked. Wow, he smirked, I'm already dressed. It was great being an angel as to being a wizard.

Wizards had to rely on wands which meant they were powerless if they lost their wand however an angel mutters the incantation in their mind and wave their hands or click whilst thinking of the spell and hey presto! Easio pesio apple sauce squeezio!

He watched as his fellow Gryffindors were waking noticing Ron eyeing him under scrutiny so he gave him a wave to which Ron looked away. How rude!

"Wow Eric you're a _fast _changer! Imagine only waking a few minutes before us and already ready for lessons. Don't tell me you've had breakfast too?" Ron asked spectically.

It hit Eric that Ron was noticing he was different. What was it the chief had said don't let on your angelic side or summit like that? He looked back at Ron who was looking rather smug before saying, "I have had breakfast." And with that he subdued.

"Let's all go down for breakfast shall we," came the small timid voice of Neville. Out of Harry's friends he found he liked Neville best. He felt so sorry for him and decided to befriend him.

"Sure you guys all go down, I'll join you soon enough but me and Ron here need a talk," He said in a menacing enough voice for an angel.

Neville gulped but nodded and they all trooped out. Eric signaled to Harry to stay however much the other didn't want to he stayed. He quickly made a charm not to let Harry hear anything.

"Ron why are you so sure you want to make enemies with me because trust me I'm not a nice person once you become my enemy. Didn't you hear what I said yesterday about my personal issues with Cornelius. They aren't pretty and trust me you don't even wanna go there. Why what was it again spiders. I generally love spiders and –'

"I'm not scared of you if that's what you think-" ron began hotly.

Hush hush it is rude to interrupt now dear oh yes about spiders. I can make them come in your dreams so every night you will encounter your worst fears. Hmmmm? Still not scared why not have spiders crawling into your mouth dangling from your ears….."

"Okay okay you win I'm sorry ill keep my tongue can c-can I g-go now," Ron stammered racing for the door and he ran out of the common room judging by the scandalous bang of the door.

He let Harry go who turned around looking wary and said, "What's going on Eric?" before Eric went down the stairs swiftly and sank into the sofa.

Harry came down his face alit with concern, "What is going on?" he asked again. Sitting next to him and putting a wary arm around him. Eric looked up at the face of the child who had been under his custody for more years than he imagined. It was if Harry was closer to him than a job….was he starting to care for the boy?

(Harry's POV)

Harry was miffed at being treated like that but Eric hadn't done it with a bad meaning. It was almost soft and parental. Oh come now he was being stupid. Parental? For god's sake Eric was just fifteen like him. He could feel Eric's frustration for some reason and wanted to help him dismissing the fact he'd probably threatened Ron.

"I…..i feel lost, eric replied quietly. Harry's head tilted to see Eric's mouth mumble those few words of anxiety. "I mean I just don't belong."

"Oh come on man it's not that bad. After a few days you'll get used to it. I know the lifestyle is different to where you come from but….."

"I THOUGHT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD UNDERSTAND. IM DIFFERENT. IM NOT LIKE EVERYONE ELSE HERE. IM SO DAMN DIFFERENT….." He left off shaking.

Harry didn't know what to say. He had no idea that the other boy hadn't meant fitting in like not knowing anyone. He was like Harry in every way and this confirmed it …different. Harry got up and left the room pondering over things when he bumped into his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Oh Harry there you are! I was so worried when Ron told me…" Hermione said panting.

"Mione I'm fine honest, what did Ron tell you?" Harry questioned suspiciously knowing it wasn't anything good.

"You saw him Harry, you saw him threatening me like that, the nerve. I mean I only say something to him and he fires up and says he's gonna give me nightmares, something about controlling my dreams and spiders in my mouth. If that's not normal then I don't know what is."

Harry stared at Ron before saying, "Have you ever considered having an actual conversation with him like Neville and Luna cuz I'm sure they don't find him the way you do. He only threatens for self-defense. C'mon Ron he's new. I actually talked to him and he's quite lost and well he's just like me. Yes that's it. He's like me. Different. What people would call a freak."

"Harry listen to us first. From what Ron's telling me yesterday you had a nightmare. Don't interrupt. Ron saw Eric get up and start rubbing your back humming and saying some weird words. Then he pressed your temple and clicked? Then you were asleep? Sounds to me he is way too different if you ask me."

Harry was lost for words. It that what had happened last night. He felt soothing last night and he escaped his nightmare quicker than before but was it…Eric?

Lessons.

People if you want me to continue writing plz R&R SINCE IM LOSING THE WILL. Anyway I hope its intriguing enough. The best is yet to come seeing as our angel is gonna be tried in lessons or is he? Lolz I love cliffhangers. 

Please review if you want more uploads. Wow three uploads in a day phew im done. Xd

Luv Miss Bella xxx


	4. Lessons and a bucket load of trouble

Chapter 4: lessons

(Eric's POV)

Eric gazed around the dungeons his nose wrinkling with the smell. God! What did they do here? It smelt worse than hagrid's hut and that in itself was saying something. Harry had uncharacteristically sat with him, Weasely was on the other side of harry still fuming. He was satisfied at least now Weasely could stop being an interfering brat. Neville was on the other side of Eric shaking. Poor lad, Snape always gave Neville the toughest time. And speak of the devil…..Snape had just come in.

"I see we have a new student in our mist. Let me inform you Mr. walsworth I am not a lenient man by nature should you exceed my limits….."

Eric gave a mock applause. "Great sir. If you always welcome new students like that it's no wonder you don't have many fans." Everyone was staring at him as if he'd just lit a bomb. Snape looked like he was going to snap but kept himself and said smoothly, "No less then I'd expect from someone who keeps unhealthy company. Anyway let us resume class and I shall see to you later.

"Sure professor we shall talk later. Can I just ask a question _sir_ does the room always smell like dung or was it just when you came in."

"ENOUGH! See me on Saturday Mr. Walsworth my office. Today we shall be doing the draught of peace which shall be coming in your OWLS this year. Let me warn you I demand all attention. I expect at least an 'E' in owls or suffer my…displeasure." Snape gave a foathamess look at Neville who was shaking with fear and continued, "Some of us will be saying goodbye afterwards since I don't accept anything below 'O' , his gaze lingering on harry, "but we have a year until the happy day."

"Sir are you trying to tell me something cuz if you are you are looking in the wrong places. Rather than look at my sides why not try my face."

Snape sent him a look which meant don't-try-to-get-on-the-wrong-side-of-me-or-you'll-be-sorry.

He raised his eyebrows at Snape in mockery. Snape clearly had no idea why he, Eric was being so rude but didn't wait to find out. "The instructions are on the board and the ingrediants in the store. In an hour I expect all vials on my desk. START!

Eric just realized he'd never made a potion before. They'd never had any need for them from where they came from. Harry had realized his confusion as had snape he noticed with uneasiness.

"Don't tell me you've never made a potion walsworth?" Snape asked cruelly, " They don't teach it at your old school Mr. Walsworth.

"I was merely thinking of what to use it on professor," he replied silkily before moving to the cupboard. He got the ingredients and looked at the instructions memorizing them word for word and found he could do this quite easily. It was a bit like cooking or painting. He had finished in the record of ten minutes and it looked like he'd accomplished his first potion. He stood up and took his desk to the front smug.

The professor stared at him wide eyed. This was a new record for speed. The first one in history!Eric noticed Neville was having a bit of trouble with his potion so decided to help him unseen.

"Hey Neville whatsup? Prof giving you a hard time. Neville for the remainder of the time act like what ever happens is natural not a surprise …."

"Uh Eric wha what are y-you gonna do…." Neville asked panicing slightly.

Snape narrowed his eyes to slits at the front. Oh god! Now the prof was gonna think he was up to something.

"Relax Neville and follow my lead," he said grinning and sat on his stool as low as he could get.

Click. Nevilles potion gave the right colour. Neville was doing a real good job of acting normal.

Click. It was giving off the right smell too. This was going well although Neville seemed like he was going to faint any time. Better wrap this up and fast. Too much unwanted attention.

Two frantic clicks. Ingredients in the right order and the right heating and stirring treatment. Ye sthe perfect potion.

"Done sir," Neville said with a glance from Eric, looking over the moon. Eric knew how much this meant to the kid. His first right potion. Well he needed some happiness in his life and well this was just a starter.

Snape looked like he was going to cry. Honestly, a new kid taunting him and beating him with far results and a student who was incapable of doing a single potion right making one of the hardest potions ever invented.

Hermione looked downright furious of having been beat by him, Eric.

Well, everyone gets lucky once don't they. Now out everyone OUT."

Well that went well for Eric 's first lesson. He only hoped the others were just as amusing.

(Harry's POV)

Wow. Eric was becoming more and more amazing as the time passed and it was his first day. Even he harry hadn't got a detention from snape on his first day. Wonder why eric had a sudden hate for snape.

Neville was practically bounced out of class holding his straight O. At least someone was having the time of his life. Did Eric have a hand in this somehow. He had to have a talk with Neville.

"hey….hey Neville mate hold up," he called skidding to a halt near Neville. "Wow that was some potion you made today wasn't it?"

Neville looked wary for a minute losing his excitement and squeaked, "Now H-H-Harry."

Yes now Neville if you don't mide," Harry said losing all pretendance as he rounded on Neville in a corner.

"He told me not to tell anyone."

"I presume when you use he you mean Eric, Neville?"

"y-es I mean no no i….."

"Tell me what he did Neville you saw him right."

"Okay Harry but promise not to tell. Promise? Ok well he was... its not normal but he was clicking. First click was the colour was right, second cliHk was the smell was the correct one, then two real fast ones which made the ingredients the right amount and in order and right heating and stirring. Okay harry can….i…go now please…"

"Ok Neville you can go I'll join you guys... oh no wait first tell me what you think of him."

"Eric? He's well he's been really nice to me helping me out in loads of stuff, you just saw now. I like him, he's the first person well excluding you three who actually likes me for being….me. he's also been hanging out with loony…I mean Luna quite a lot and he seems to like her too . I see them talking and laughing…well see ya Harry.

With that Neville was gone.

As Harry came back he noticed an empty seat with Eric who nodded at him before slumping away. Harry took a hesitant step and sat down. At that moment in came Mcgonagal.

"We have a new student. I am Professer Mcgonagal, Mr Walsworth and also your head of house. Now let's start with transfiguring this mouse into a cap. Now take one each and begin.

Harry took his and saw Eric was already engaged with his in what looked like a….conversation. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but hey he was curious.

"Hey, hey there little one what do they call you. No I know they call you a mouse but what is your name.

The mouse squeaked and Eric nodded. "Dastardly. Nice name. Okay see I know you hardly talk to people but im not just anyone. The light like me have to ask your permission before transfiguring you.

The squecking grew louder.

"Okay okay but don't worry I'll turn you back afterwards just be quiet now. In fact do you want to be my pet. Look I don't want people staring, your blowing my cover. So you say yes. Excellent."

"You wish to know my name. Okay I know you heard Eric but I'm Frederick, the chief's reckless nephew so they say. I know its great, right. I get the important job and the most important person too. It's quite challenging. What he's listening- (eric froze and looked up). Harry tried to look as though he was practicing furiously but Eric wasn't sure.

With a flick of what seemed like his wand the mouse was transfigured into a hat. Harry couldn't focus properly. He had so much to tell Hermione and Ron if only the lesson would end. What was it Eric had said… _I don't want people staring your blowing my cover? The chief's reckless nephew? Frederick? Important job…what job? And important person was it HIM! WHAT WAS ERIC?_

"Class dismissed and all of you are to practice the spell as only Miss Granger and Mr Walsworth have got it right so fifteen points to Gryffindor!"

And that was it.

(Eric's POV)

Had Harry overheard everything? He hoped not since that kid was smart. Charms was easy. He was finished before they started. Well sort of, now he was getting a bit showy.

He walked over to the DADA room just after Harry wondering how this was going to go. He'd never really liked Dolores from their previous encounters and only hoped she was changed. Oh how wrong he was…..

"I realize this subject has been very uneven and we see you are very behind the stage of OWLS. Your constant change of teachers not all ministry approved or following a ministry approved curriculum has resulted in you to be very behind OWLS levels but you will be pleased to know that these problems are rectified and you will be following a ministry approved course of magic. Now all of you have Mr. Slinkhard's book. Good. Now start reading the first chapter."

Eric looked into the book. This was a load of waffle. Theory, theory and no practicing? This was outraging. And she still used that irritating sugary voice. He managed to keep his temper quelled to see Hermione raise a hand and say, "There's nothing in here about using defensive spells?"

"Using defensive spells! I don't see why you would need to use them. You are being taught in a risk free way miss?

"Granger" was the answer.

"So we aren't gonna be using magic," Eric asked his anger picking up.

"Well out there its not going to be risk free,"

"There is nothing out there Mr. Potter who do you imagine would want to attack children like yourselves."

"Oh I don't know maybe…..Lord Voldermort." The idiot. The stupid idiot. Eric thought why he even chose such an arsehole like Harry. Cuz it was fun to see him blow up. Oh shut up!

"Now let me make this very clear. You have been told a certain dark wizard is at large this….is….a…lie."

"It's not a lie I saw him I fought him," Harry yelled.

"Detention! I repeat this is a-"

Did the boy just get himself in detention? Oh great now he had to retort too and personally he wanted to relax but to hell with that.

"So according to you Cedric diggory dropped dead on his own accord." He retaliated quietly.

The professor whipped around to stare at him.

"His death was a tragic accident."

Eric raised an eyebrow, "Is it just me or does the Cornelius and his troops actually need glasses. Or is it a hearing test cuz I assure you ST Mungos has those wards for extreme needs. Back to the point, a killing curse shot at the chest by the man so okay it wasn't voldermort himself but his henchman who did, Pettigrew sure you've heard of him? Yea so a green light shot out of the end of his wand and hit the chest of cedric diggory with the words avada kedavra and voila! if that isn't clear then I don't know what is."

Umbridge stood dare shocked to say anything as were the rest of the class including Harry who'd gone a delicate shade of green.

When Umbridge did get her voice she said, "DETENTION Mr Walsworth. I –how dare…cornelious shall know about this."

"Oh if your telling him darling say it's from Frederick, my nickname he'll get the message if not well let him talk to me."

And with that lessons had come to a close. Really today was quite an eventful dday.

What do ya think? Pretty cool huh? I already have in mind how the detentions going and doesn't Eric like fooling round with every teacher he hates.

I hope whoever reads sends reviews no matter how small and im always open to ideas. I know it's a pretty long chapter but I could shorten it. Should I continue and go on. I will but I need to know if you're enjoying it first.

I myself am feeling pretty sorry for Luna and Neville in the books and decided they both needed a friend. Harry's getting more and more suspicious. Will he find out soon enough?

Luv Miss Bella xxx


	5. Angel?

Chapter 5:

(Ron's POV)

"Wow man that was that was just…..epic. I mean even me and Harry never got detentions on our first day. You really made him angry. Shoulda seen his face, it was beautiful!" He said chortling and Eric grinned. "Umm Eric I owe you an apology. Sorry 'bout this morn. I…..well truce," Ron said his hand shaking. Eric grinned and said, "Truce."

Then he felt a slap on the back as Eric yelled, "I know where you keep your sweets," cackling and running. For the time Ron could understand what Neville meant. Eric was nice enough but hey did he mention his sweets. Nice or what no one ate his sweets.

"Hey come back here you bugger!" He yelled running past a lot of surprised people with the mumbles of 'sorry' and 'excuse me'. He made it to the dorm and looked round for Eric. "Where was he?"

"Anyone seen Eric?" He asked hoping he hadn't had his sweets stolen.

"No idea." was the answer from all of them but Ron didn't miss their grins which they were trying to conceal. "He's behind me isn't he." He asked and suddenly feeling brave he kicked behind him and felt Eric yelp in pain and thrust Ron startled onto the bed.

"This means war my friend….war." Everyone froze. Was Eric serious? Then all of a sudden Ron was engulfed with feathers. "Pillow fight!" Eric yelled laughing. Soon the others joined in and well Ron thought as he bashed Neville with a pillow who say's prefects can't have fun.

(harry's POV)

Harry went straight for Hermione. If anyone could figure out the mess he was in it was her. It had to be. And this was personal. Way too personal. He couldn't sit back and do nothing.

"Oh hello Harry. What's up you look a bit confused. Is anything the matter? Can I help?" Hermione asked lowering the book she was reading. _All the magical creatures of the era._

"Hey Hermione. What book is that? Can I look?"

"Sure Harry. Actually I was trying to find a creature Hagrid would like to teach you know . Anyway what seems to be the problem."

"Hermione….."He began, "You know the new kid, eric. Well Ron's right he is way different. Too different and I wanna find out how."

"what do you mean different Harry? Hermione asked confused.

"Well look at it this way. No one would know all this stuff on their first day. That's the first clue. Second he doesn't eat although I've seen him look at the food as if he'd love it. Third, he clicked whilst helping Neville with the potion _clicked _not use a , he well... you know that thing Ron said when I was having a nightmare about what happened. Well that's all I got for now but…." He trailed of not knowing what else to say and he was tired of playing the detective alone.

"Wait, Harry let me write it all down. Ok. Is that all are you sure there isn't anything else."

Then it sprung in harry's head. Oh he'd forgotten to mention the conversation of the mouse so he rapidly wrote it down on Hermione's paper feeling too tired to say it.

"What! Wow. He talked to an animal and said all that. Right well…I have gotta go to the library….see ya." She was about to go when harry reached over and grabbed her hand.

"No need," he said, "We have the right book."

"Oh well that saved a lot of time. So lets see. Well the clicking strongly resembles a house elf but they don't change to human shape so…

"A metamorphic elf?" Harry suggested.

"Harry, maybe you're onto something. This elf could be under a charm or spell. Easily done and be here but why is he tailing you."

"Hermione I just realized. Dobby was the elf of the Malfoys a bad family so maybe there's an elf here from a Death Eater Family to keep an eye on me and report to Voldermort."

"Yes! That would explain why he knows so much about all of us and how he knew his way around but it doesn't explain how he is so good at lessons. I mean an elf doesn't do things like lessons."

"You have a point so not elf. Well look continue with the list."

"Goblin no… wait there is something else but of course they are just mythical not real. How silly would it be if…."

"Hermione what what is it?"

"_Guardian Angel," _a voice from behind said. Harry stiffened and Hermione let out a gasp. Behind them was the devil himself….eric.

"Hmmm interesting creature to look up Hermione but surely you know they AREn't real. I would've expected that from Luna but really Hermione you're supposed to be smart. Anyway what is this for, a care of magical creatures homework well goodbye."

And with that Eric left an amused expression on his face.. Harry looked apologetically at Hermione and said, "Gotta go too have to talk to Luna. Bye," he called as he ran out.

It was a breezy autumn day and brightly coloured leaves were falling all around. All around there were students in groups huddled or walking around. He looked at the sky and sighed. It won't be long before the attacks begin openly. Then they'll find out he was right.

He looked around hoping to see Luna anywhere but no such luck. Then he remembered. She liked hanging out with the thestrals which were said to be in the forbidden forest on the outskirts.

He ran over to her and noticed she had no shoes on. Strange but if what Hermione said about her maybe it was just normal but it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Luna where are your shoes."

"All my shoes have mysteriously disappeared," Luna's eyes widened, "I suspect nargles."

But they don't exist." Harry said.

"Oh Harry Potter there was a time when people believed Angels didn't exist but there are two in the school now. You are so very lucky Harry Potter I wish mine could come but she has to stay up there watching me."

I have one?

Since when did I have an angel?

They were mythical.

A story for little kids.

He snorted with laughter.

What else had he expected from Luna.

"What do you mean I have one? If I did wouldn't I know about it?"

"Oh no Harry Potter they are really careful. I found mine by accident when she didn't expect. See I got one when I was nine after my mum died. It was really sad but then I got her back. My dad said it was a figment of my imagination but she has been watching over me ever since."

"Oh well…" He had no idea of what to say. This sounded like a whole load of waffle. "Erm what do you and Eric do here."

"Oh we feed the thestrals and well now that he knows I know what he is he's more easy to talk to. He's like the big brother I never had. He's always there when I least expect it but it's nice. He's so interesting talking about all kinds of things I didn't even know about and he and mum are good friends. You are so lucky Harry Potter."

"Luna has this angel got a name?" Harry asked still unbelieving all of this.

"Oh yes they are commonly known as _guardian angels." _And Harry felt like he'd been slapped across his face.

Hey what do you think of this chapter. It's good right well apart from the start. You now the updates would be faster if you review. Even if it's to LOVE IT/ HATE IT/ FIND FAULTS WITH IT! PLZ IM GIVING UP ON THIS CUZ I FEEL ITS A LOST CAUSE CUZ OF NO REVIEWS. AT LEAST ONE WILL BOOST UP MY CONFIDENCE.

Luv, Miss Bella xxx


End file.
